Choice Of Happiness
by 00Zero
Summary: "I cannot be the man you want." He cannot be her lover and husband. "I never asked you to." She just wanted to be with him. "I cannot give you children." "Then I don't need them." "I am cold, heartless, and incapable of love." "I know," she smiled. "And I don't need you to change. I can be happy as long as I'm by your side."(One-shot)


**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Emberstar-phoenix lover: thank you so much for the edited as well as the suggestions.**

**AN: I have read some really good fanfic and very piety, but I don't like the ending so I come up with one of my own. Yes, that's the beauty of fanfic, you don't like it, write your own. ^^ I think one of the reasons why he let her go in others stories is because of her reactions. Since he care about her enough to secretly visit her, it depends on her reactions as to how he would respond. And this is how I see it. I don't know if Sess is out of character (I hope not). I don't quite satisfied with this one for some reasons. I might rewrite it in the future. Please reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks for the read.**

* * *

At the age of fifteen, Rin was once again back with Sesshomaru. The girl was happy, Sesshomaru could tell. But soon that wasn't the only thing he saw.

Being the intelligent demon he was, he could see her emotions as clear as days. As the saying goes that the eye is the window to the soul, which implied to even the great dog demon lord, whose face had always remained expressionless, seeing how easily Rin could read him. Rin's eyes told all that he needed and did not need to know. She wanted him in a way he could never be for her.

He did not want her to waste her days with him. With him she would have no family and would someday disappeared without leaving anything behind. He could not hold her the way she wanted and could never give her children. With him, she would wither and end without gaining what she desired.

A family.

So he did what he thought was best for her. He left her with the humans.

He did it… for her.

He wanted her to have a loving husband, a warm family of her own instead of traveling beside the cold heart demon that could not do as much as caressed her. He could never return her feelings nor could he abandon his pride and be what she wanted. What she needed.

She begged, she clung to him, told him to not leave her. It was the first time he saw her tears. She never cried, but she did when she knew it was the last time they would see each other. His heart, the heart he thought could not feel, was heavy. But he was determined to do what he thought was right. It was for the best. For her happiness.

He still visited her, in secret. The days slowly passed by and her life became better. No, not her life, but her condition was. She was now able to smile her sunshine smile. She was happy.

The time slowly passed and even though he did not bother to count, no, he could not say that he did not bother to count because he actually did. Seven summers had passed. He still made his regular secret visits. The visits that she never knew.

But something was bothering him. She had not done what he thought she would. The thing he had left her for. She was happy but not the way he imagined. After watching her carefully for years he decided to confront her.

Rin was on her way back to her hut after a long day. The sunset painted the sky pink and purple. Rin was in a simple kimono and was humming a song just like when she was a child.

"Rin," he called out to her from behind. She stopped in her trace and slowly turned to face the demon lord, wondering if she had had imagined his voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, wide eyes in disbelief.

"Why have you not been married?" he asked the question that had been eating him all those years.

"I don't want to," she answered firmly after she had recovered from the shock of his sudden appearance. He stood elegantly before her. He looked not a day older from the first time she had met him when she was seven years-old. She was now twenty two, while he still looked like a twenty year old man.

His elegant form in his white attire stood out against the surrounding. His face still pale, his twin purple magenta strips on his cheeks still alluring, begging to be touch. His silver hair slid against his straight back.

"Don't you want children?" the sunlight shone a gentle soft glow on the demon's pale skin. The soft breeze blushed passed them settling their peaceful reunion. He was waiting for her to answer. He had left her to have a family, yet here she was here all alone.

"I won't carry a child of a man I do not love," she answered honestly. How good it was to see him again after all those years. She never thought the day would come when she could stand face to face with him and have a conversation. She was partly wondering if she had finally gone crazy and started to see things.

"You will end up being all alone," he stated.

She was touched that he was concerned about her. She should be angry with him for leaving her, but holding grudge wasn't her nature. All she could feel was happiness. Happy that she would not die without seeing him once more like she had before. "I can be happy even if I am alone."

"This is not what I want for you," he confessed.

"You have made your choice and this is mine." She stood her ground. His choice was to leave her with the humans. He planned for her to married and start a family of her own, but that wasn't what she had in mind.

"I cannot be the man you want." He cannot be her lover and husband.

"I never asked you to." She just wanted to be with him.

"I cannot give you children."

"Then I don't need them."

"I am cold, heartless, and incapable of love."

"I know," she smiled. "And I don't need to change. I can be happy as long as I'm by your side."

Seeing the certainty in the woman's eyes made his decision certain as well.

"Is coming with me still your choice?"

She wanted to run to him and hugged him tightly. "It always has been and always will be," she smiled brightly. It was a dream come true. She had been waiting for the past seven years hoping that a day would come when he turned up and asked her to come back. The wait that she thought would never end had finally been paid off.

"We are leaving tomorrow," he stated. Rin's smile broadened knowing that that was the cue that said welcome back.

Sesshomaru learned that maybe what he thought was best wasn't what she wanted. She had her own choices and decision. She chose to wait for him even though she knew he would not come back. She waited instead of marrying off to a man she did not love even though she was lonely. She would wait for him until the day she died.

Many times she saw her sitting in the dark staring up at the sky all alone. How she cried in secret and how she had always been alone. Yet, she waited.

For him.

He now saw how pointless it was of him to have left her here for seven years. The time they could have spent together. But at least he was now known for sure that being with him was the best choice for her. The choice she had made long ago. It was him who had pushed her away.

Seven years had been wasted, but it was better to be late than never. He would make it up to her. He could not promise her anything, but he would not let her go without asking her again. She would always have a say in her choice of happiness. If her happiness was to be with him, then that was what it would be.

**Ten years later**

Rin was holding a small demon boy's hand walking along in the flower field. Sesshomaru watched the pair, mother and son, laughing and joking on their way to him who was sitting against a tall willow tree. He told her he could not give her children, but he never said he would not try. It did not take long for him to give in and took her as his lady instead of letting more time pass by to regret.

The pair waved their hands to the great demon lord.

Yes, her happiness was to be by his side.

And his by hers.


End file.
